


Never in a Million Years

by stellar_starseed



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Best Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jin - Freeform, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Multi, OT7, Polyamorous relationship, bts - Freeform, bts v, hoseok - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jhope - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_starseed/pseuds/stellar_starseed
Summary: You have just confessed to one of your close friends that you have feelings for them. Things don’t go according to plan, and you turn to your best friend, Yoongi, for comfort.





	1. One

Chapter One

 

You could not believe the words that had just spilled out of your mouth. There was no going back at this point. You had told one of your closest friends that you were interested in them. Now he was at a loss for words, staring at the ground and distant. You did it now. There goes a five year friendship!

 

“I-“ you started and quickly shut your mouth. He needed time to process, and you would most definitely just ramble on forever if you started up again. He glanced up at you. His beautiful eyes almost searching for something.

 

“I thought you and Yoongi...” he trailed off and went back to looking at the ground. Why couldn’t he look you in the eye? This was bad, so very bad.

 

“Jimin, I-“ you sigh and drop your hands that were so ready to do the talking for you. “Yoongi and I have a different kind of relationship.”

 

“I heard you guys in his room, so the difference is you’re fucking? You expect me to stand here and believe a word you said when you’re fucking him? Who’s next Hobi-hyung?”

 

“Fuck you, Jimin! You know I’m not even like that!”

 

“I’m sorry you wasted your time confessing this, but I don’t see it happening. I’ll see you tomorrow when we’ve both cooled down.” With that he quickly left. You were left alone at the entrance to Yoongi’s apartment, debating whether or not to storm teary eyed to your best friend and tell him everything.

 

You finally started to walk inside, your body more on autopilot than anything at this point. Your heart was still racing as you replayed the scene in your mind. With gritted teeth, you knocked on the door. You faintly heard a voice, but did not attempt to decipher what was actually said. Soon enough he opened the door and you barged in.

 

“Whoa, what’s up?” Yoongi asked tilting his head ever so slightly at the strong negative energy you were giving off.

 

“Remember how we talked about my whole situation with Jimin?” You walked into his apartment plopping down on the couch. “And remember how I said I just needed to go for it because it’s better late than never, blah, blah, bullshit?”

 

“Well, Yeah, that was two days ago.” He folded his arms over his chest waiting for the story you were about to let him in on.

 

“Yoongi.” You whined.

 

“Noona” He whined back.

 

“Jimin knows about us. So, now he just thinks I’m a slut.” Saying the words out loud made you break down. It isn’t that he actually used the words, but it hurt that that’s what he insinuated. It hurt worse that he didn’t believe you. You were embarrassed for confessing, embarrassed for crying in front of Yoongi. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen you cry, but it wasn’t something you were prone to, and it always felt a little embarrassing. You had your face buried in your hands and you were hunched over your lap allowing any and all tears to spill.

 

“Come on.” He said gently as he sat next to you. “I don’t think that’s the case.”

 

“He didn’t believe me when I told him I was interested, that maybe there were feelings. All he could think about was hearing us from your room! I’m embarrassed about everything. How could I expect him to feel if not even a week ago I was in bed with you?” You were sitting up now. Your feelings flip flopping between hurt and anger. Tears drying and threatening to fall again.

 

“Our relationship is different.” He shrugged.

 

“That’s what I told him, but it is a little weird from the outside I guess.” You turn to face him, looking for some kind of answer in his eyes. He silently looked back at you, waiting for you to continue venting or crying or whatever it was you needed. Yoongi knew you well enough after ten years of friendship to just sit with you whenever you were hurting. Words weren’t something he really needed to use all that often to comfort you. Words were not his strong suit and you knew that, so you never really expected him to comfort you with words anyway.

 

“I might’ve lost a friendship today.” You sigh once again. “I’m not sure why I said anything. Today of all days, why was I so bold?”

 

“You’ve held it in for months. Maybe you needed to get it off your chest?”

————

**Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are appreciated (:**


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Yoongi were becoming closer than ever before.

Chapter Two

 

Jimin was wrong about seeing you the next day. You didn’t see him for some time after that talk. The times you did see him were awkward and there were few words exchanged. Jimin was best friends with Yoongi’s little brother, Jungkook, they had been since high school. So, seeing Jimin became a regular occurrence when you went to visit your best friend. But now, It got to a point where he just avoided you altogether. Jimin may not have been able to handle the situation you two currently found yourselves in, but if that was the case maybe your friendship wasn’t as strong as you had initially thought.

 

Oddly enough this rift between you and Jimin made you and Yoongi closer. You didn’t understand why seeing as how he was already your closest friend, but you spent much more time at his apartment since Jimin decided to steer clear of it. Your sexual relationship with Yoongi had also improved. You had been sleeping together for a few months. It used to be more occasional and very casual. But recently, this past month and a half that you and Jimin hadn’t spoken, it was becoming a regular nightly routine.

 

Yoongi was taking care of you in new ways. He knew you were hurting over Jimin, and he lifted your spirits however he could. You were surprised at how talkative he had become in this short time, and you couldn’t begin to describe the way he treated you. He made you feel special.

 

Whenever you weren’t working, you were at Yoongi’s apartment. It didn’t matter if he was there or not. Yoongi’s younger brother was always there to keep you company.

 

“Come on! You aren’t allowed to just press the same button, it’s like an unwritten rule.” Jungkook threw his hands up. You weren’t well versed in video games. Jungkook was quite good, and he tried to teach you a thing or two.

 

“What’s wrong with finding something good and sticking to it? This button has gotten me closer to winning!” You laugh. He shakes his head and turns the game off. “Hey, I could’ve beaten you, Kookie.”

 

“Maybe, but you would’ve done it without any real skill. That’s just not right.” He flashed a smile that warmed your heart. You were really enjoying your time with Jungkook these days. He was smarter than you ever really noticed, and he had the best sense of humor. He knew you were going through a tough time because Jimin was his best friend. Surprisingly, Jimin didn’t really want much to do with anyone lately. Which left Jungkook to study for his college courses alone at home. That is until you regularly came to visit him. He didn’t admit it, but he was glad to have the company.

 

“Hey, Noona, Jimin hasn’t been answering my texts. Have you heard from him at all?” He asked checking his phone. “I don’t mean to hit a sore spot, but I’m worried about him. I heard he didn’t come out of the dance studio for hours after practice was over, and that’s been for the past couple weeks. You know how he gets when he’s upset.”

 

“Yeah, I do know.” You say plainly before heading to the kitchen. “It’s not my problem anymore, Jungkook. If he wants to be a jerk let him.”

 

“He’s my best friend. I can’t let him work himself to death.”

 

“Well, why don’t you head over to the dorms and check on him? You can do that while I fix dinner.”

 

“I think I will.”

 

 

 

You may not have been a chef, but you knew your way around a kitchen, and you knew what the boys liked. By the time Yoongi walked through the door, the apartment was filled with delicious aromas.

 

“Where’s Jungkook?”

 

“Why hello to you too! He went to check on Jimin.” You roll your eyes. “He’s being dramatic again.”

 

“Hello.” He smiles at you and kisses your cheek softly, resting a hand on your hip. “You’re still upset with him, huh?”

 

“What? No, it’s been nearly two months.”

 

“That’s why you’ve made dinner for us for two weeks straight, and you’ve slept in my bed for the past month?”

 

“I’ve slept in your bed for the past month because you don’t let me leave.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“How am I supposed to leave when you wear me out? I mean I will if you really want me to.”

 

“No one ever said you had to leave. Wear you out, huh?” He gave you his sweetest smile and wrapped his arms around you from behind. You fed him over your shoulder after stirring the pot in front of you.

 

“I enjoy having you around.” He hummed into your neck before sucking at the sensitive area behind your ear. You immediately turn the stove off and lean into him, a light moan escaping your lips. When he lets up, you turn in his arms to give him a proper kiss. He grabs your ass, and just as you were about to drag him to the bedroom the front door opens. You whine into a kiss.

 

“Oh, am I interrupting something—again?” Jungkook has a wide smile as he wiggles an eyebrow at you and Yoongi.

 

“Clearly you are.” Yoongi says flatly.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I brought a friend.” He steps aside to let Jimin through the door. Your face drops. Why would Jungkook ever think this was a good idea?

———

 

Jungkook was always mischievous, but you assumed the gravity of your current situation with Jimin was enough reason for him to come to his senses. You had to hand it to him, though, Jungkook was a bit of a peace maker. For some unknown reason Jimin came here. He had been avoiding you, yet he showed up tonight knowing full well you would more than likely be with your best friend on a Saturday evening.

 

“I knew they were together.” Jimin says not so subtlety to Jungkook. You shoot a glance at him, but he’s too busy looking at his own hands to notice. You almost felt bad for him. He had that damned look. That one that screams he’s so gentle and innocent that you don't want to hurt him. But what about him hurting you?

 

“Alright, are we doing dinner?” Yoongi claps his hands and rubs them together as if that’s going to bring everyone into a less awkward situation.

 

“I’m not very hungry.” Jimin says.

 

“Come on, Jiminie, you need to eat something.” Jungkook pulls him in the apartment and finally squeezes the door closed behind him.

 

“Yeah, Jimin, I hear you’re overworking yourself. Just sit and eat with us.” You say.

 

“She doesn’t bite.” Jungkook laughs.

 

“Says you.” Yoongi smiles to himself.

 

“Not helping.” You say, staring him down. He shrugs and grabs a few dishes to set on the table.

 

The dinner was awkward, but you did feel like you were making progress. You and Jimin had some interaction before the two younger men went off into a bedroom to study. You cleaned up the mess they left behind, wondering if tonight’s interaction was any indication that you still had a friendship with Jimin. The more you thought about it that was something you really missed. Maybe you just let a crush get out of hand. Jimin was a good friend of yours, and of course he was attractive, but did that really mean you had romantic feelings? The way he looked and acted tonight, so innocent and fragile, made you want to take care of him. It was hard for you to see him like that, so fragile. All you wanted was to wrap your arms around him. You were deep in thought when Yoongi called your name. Startled, you jumped and turned to see his smiling face.

 

“You alright?” He chuckled and placed a hand on your hip. “I’ve been thinking...” He trails off suddenly getting a bit shy. You wondered what he could be thinking that made him the least bit shy around you. Yoongi wasn’t the type to get shy around you. You guys had been friends for far too long.

 

“Would it be so bad if we dated?” His eyes seemed so innocent when they looked down at you. Your heart fluttered at the thought. You immediately felt dumb. Why were you looking to Jimin this whole time when he didn’t even want you? Yoongi, on the other hand, knew about your feelings for Jimin and yet he stood by you. He comforted you when you were upset; he was so caring, and he stepped up as a friend and more these past few weeks.

 

“We don't have to. I just-we practically are anyway. It’s more for official purposes...” he dropped his hand from your hip and stopped searching in your eyes. The silence was answer enough for him to feel awkward asking.

 

“We are practically dating aren’t we?” Being caught up in Jimin meant that you ignored what a great pair you and Yoongi could be--had been. He always took care of you no matter what. He was different with you than with anyone else, and you had failed to appreciate it.

 

You take the hand he let drop away from you and kissed his palm. Placing his hand back on your hip, you wrap your arms around him and pull him close. He looks back at you unsure of whether to let hope take a hold again. His face is blank, his eyes unquestioning, but you knew his mind was buzzing with questions about where this was going. Where your mind was headed, he couldn’t figure it out and you knew it bothered him. He wouldn’tlet you have the satisfaction of knowing that. He couldn’t handle being vulnerable, even in front of you. Not that you had never seen a vulnerable side of him, but they were few and far between.

 

You pressed your lips ever so lightly on his nose and then each cheek and then his lips. You took his bottom lip into your mouth and sucked on it. Nibbling at his lip, you were a little sad not to hear his usual soft grunt. You open your eyes to see he hasn’t closed his. Pulling away you look at him. Both of you staring at each other, searching for something. You notice his hand hadn’t moved from where you placed it on your hip. Normally his arms would be wrapped around you. Normally he would be kissing you back, but he wasn’t. He allowed you to kiss him, no protest and no attempt to join in. You smile. He’s right.

 

“Okay.” You say.

 

“Okay what?”

 

“Okay, Yoongi, we can try dating.” His arms wrap around you lightly. You can see a smile in his eyes but only in his eyes.

 

“Good.”

 

“I just want to take it slow.” You add and he nods.

 

“Now, will you please kiss me?” Wrapping his arms around you tight, he slowly kisses you. He takes care in exploring every part of your mouth. Trailing kisses down your jaw and neck, he finally gets interrupted at your collar bone.

 

“Can you guys just get a room!” Jungkook exclaims.

 

“You complain about that too.” You laugh.

 

“Because you’re too loud.” Jimin chimes in.

 

“Mr shy has a few words about us.” You laugh. “Hey, Jimin, can we talk before you go?”

 

“Uh...” Jungkook nudges him and gestures in your direction as if to say ‘go on’. Jimin nods and you lead him outside to sit on the steps out front.

 

“What’d you want to talk about.”

 

“Us.” You wrap an arm around his shoulders and shake him a little. He was being awkward and you wanted him to snap out of it.

 

“There won’t be an us because there’s you and Yoongi-hyung. I knew it. I felt it before I heard you guys.”

 

“Jimin, we are adults and we had sex. We weren’t in a relationship.”

 

“So, you want to break off sex with him to be in a relationship with me? The younger and definitely less experienced guy.” His insecurities were on display and you felt guilty. He had confided some of these insecurities to you before and now you were part of making them surface.

 

“Jimin,” You half whine at him, “I was willing to explore a relationship with you. We have so much fun and we have so much in common. I really care about you and I was starting to feel things for you. Now, this whole situation we have created has changed that. For the past two months I have wondered if I even have my friend. You hurt me by shutting me out, Jiminie.”

 

“I’m sorry, noona.” Jimin looked at you for what seemed like the first time in this conversation. “I was upset because I thought you were with Yoongi. I really like you, but I don’t want to compete. I thought that you wanted me as some second best because Yoongi didn’t want a relationship. A consolation prize.”

 

“Oh no. I would never. You’re special and I care so much about you. I wanted you because I wanted you. It had nothing to do with anyone else. You can ask Yoongi I talked about you all the time until he called me out for having a crush. I went back and forth about telling you for months.”

 

“Then why’d you guys start having sex?”

 

“Because we were single and sexually frustrated.” You shrug. Jimin takes this odd opportunity to crash his lips against yours. He places his hand on the back of your neck and leans in to get a better angle. His tongue tries to force its way into your mouth when you hear the door open, and you jump back pushing him away.

 

“Whoa.” Jungkook tilts his head at you and points a thumb over his shoulder and then his pointer finger back at Jimin with a questioning look.

 

“Yeah you have the worst timing.” You shoot a glare at him. Suddenly wishing you could still be kissing Jimin.

 

“So is it official? You two together, or is this going to be a three way relationship? Because I’d be down if you kick my brother out of it.” Jungkook chuckles.

————

**Chapter one seemed a bit short so I combined chapter two and three. Hope you like it! Kudos/comments are appreciated. (:**


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party is just what you need to destress, but maybe this particular party was a little more than you bargained for.

Chapter 3

You weren’t sure how to break the news about the kiss to Yoongi, so you didn’t. You planned to do it eventually, but Jungkook told you about a party that your mutual friend was throwing. It didn’t seem like the time to confess when you just wanted to have a bit of fun. Work had been stressful lately and even though your fight with Jimin wasn’t an issue anymore, you had been emotionally drained whether you wanted to admit it or not.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Yoongi asked as he eyed your dress that stopped at your mid thigh.

“Something wrong?” You questioned.

“I mean—I know every guy in the room will be looking at you.” Yoongi looked down at his own outfit, feeling a bit underdressed.

“If they’re looking at me what does your outfit matter?” You smirked.

“Oh, is that how we’re starting off the night?”

“Just kidding.” You kiss him quickly. “You look great. I love the black on black look.” You lace your fingers with Yoongi’s and head out of the bedroom.

“Whoa, you know this is just a house party at Hobi’s right?” Jungkook tilts his head looking at you from head to toe.

“Why do you guys act like I’m overdressed? I haven’t been out in a while, I get it, but relax.” Jungkook shrugs.

You guys were “fashionably late” as Yoongi liked to put it, and the party had clearly already started without you. You could hear the music bumping from down the street. The lawn was littered with red solo cups and various other things, someone was puking in the street and a group of guys were trying to dance on the front lawn with one of them yelling ‘conga line’. 

Inside, the house was filled with unfamiliar people. Hoseok definitely knew how to throw a party. You were certain he didn’t know most of these people, but when it came to Hoseok he made fast friends with anyone and everyone.

“Yoongi!” You hear an unfamiliar voice call from behind and you automatically turn to see who is trying to get your boyfriend’s attention.

“Hey, Namjoon.” They shake hands and Namjoon is already offering Yoongi a beer. “Have you met _______?” 

“Oh, no. Hey, I’m Namjoon I work with Yoongi.” The tall man holds his hand out and you take it. He offers you the beer in his other hand and you politely decline.

“Are you a rapper or a singer?”

“Me? No, no. I’m a producer just like Yoongi. We’re working on a track right now that-“ he pauses to look around behind him. “That guy is the singer.” He points to a man who’s playing a game of beer pong with Hobi.

“He’s up and coming, really talented. His name is Jin.” Yoongi fills you in. You nod.

“And the flashy one next to him is Taehyung, he’s a rapper.” Namjoon points again in the same direction.

“You’ve heard his stuff before I let you listen to one of the tracks I produced for him.” Yoongi says next to your ear. You feel almost as if you’re holding him back from having a conversation with his friend. You didn’t need to be kept up to date on all of his work. You appreciated the inclusion, but you didn’t want him to have to break up the conversation just to fill you in on every detail.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” You smile at him and slip away heading over to Hoseok.

“Hobi!” You call with a huge smile. When he meets your eyes his smile is just as wide.

“______! No one told me you were coming. I haven’t seen you in ages. Want to play?” He gestures with the ping pong ball in hand. 

“Hey, if we’re playing with teams now-“ It was evident Jin had been drinking by the way he stumbled over his words. He pulled Taehyung closer. “I want Taehyung on mine.” He pouted, crossing his arms.

“Fair enough.” Hobi nodded. “you in?”

“I’ll play winner!” Jungkook called as he jogged towards you. 

The game seemed to go on forever. You weren’t much of a beer person and you definitely weren’t making very many shots. Every time you’d miss Jin and Taehyung would throw it in your face by cheering and singing about how much you suck at the game. You were more than relieved when the game was over. Hobi threw a ball to Jungkook and asked if you wanted to dance instead. You were thankful to get away from the game, so you agreed. You searched for Yoongi on your way to the next room, but you didn’t see him anywhere. You figured he was talking Namjoon’s ear off somewhere over beers.

Hobi pulled you to the middle of the floor where several people were dancing and he began to let loose. You hadn’t seen him dance in so long it made you smile. He was a great dancer and you knew you weren’t that great, but he never once said anything about it. You enjoyed yourself while you were dancing and that was all that really mattered.

Hoseok pulls you in and leans down next to your ear, “I missed having you at my parties.” He admits.

“I miss attending them.” You giggle. “Work has been busy and then I had some personal issues.”

“Jimin?” He questions. Before you could ask how he knew you felt another body press against you.

“Noona,” you hear Jimin’s voice and instantly tense up, “I brought you some wine. I remembered you don’t like beer.” You turn around to see him smiling. 

“Can I cut in?” He asks Hoseok who looks at you. You give him a pleading look and he shakes his head at Jimin.

“She’s my dance partner, Jiminie, you’ll have to wait.” He says as he pulls you closer. To your surprise, Jimin actually did leave. Mouthing a thank you-you sigh in relief; Hoseok laughs and shakes his head.

“Jimin always did have a thing for you. I can’t say I blame him.” 

“Oh really?” You blush. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t find Hoseok attractive, but you two had a bond that you didn’t want to break over a one night stand. And you certainly didn’t think this party monster was ever going to settle for more than a fling.

You danced with Hoseok until sweat began to bead up on your forehead. You pulled away to take a break and noticed he was sweating too. He didn’t look like he was going to stop any time soon, though. You flashed him a sweet smile and headed to the kitchen. You were curious as to where Yoongi could be, but you assumed you’d run into him eventually.

“Enjoying yourself?” Jimin asks. His voice is low and almost seductive at this point sending shivers down your spine. He always did have a way of getting to you with the smallest of things. You can see in his eyes that he’s a bit tipsy. You take the wine glass he’s holding out to you and drink.

“I am.” You say simply and finish the rest of the wine. “Have you been holding on to this glass the whole time?” 

“I’d like to finish what we started the other day.” He brushes past your question.

“Which is?” You cock an eyebrow. Jimin wraps an arm around the small of your back and pulls you close. 

“I can refresh your memory.” He says as he leans in. You can smell the wine on his breath and you panic.

“Where’s the wine?” You ask. Jimin chuckles and waves you along as he heads out of the room. You sigh in relief that you dodged the situation for now, but the more you thought about it the more you needed to talk to Yoongi. In fact you also needed to talk to Jimin, but that wasn’t your top priority at the moment. 

Jimin lead you to the wine room. A room you never knew Hoseok had. He grabbed a bottle of whatever he had previously been drinking and stumbles to the counter. He pops it open and pours you each a generous glass. After downing several glasses of wine and avoiding Jimin’s advances, you start to feel light headed. Instead of putting the wine down and finding water, you decide to finish whatever was left in your glass.

Jimin closes the space between you two and pulls your body into his. You aren’t entirely sure why you couldn’t pull away. His big brown eyes are boring into you and you could smell his familiar scent laced with the wine. He smiled down at you before gently placing his lips on yours. It wasn’t nervous crashing of mouths like the first kiss; this kiss was gentle and pulled you in. All you wanted was to kiss him. Allowing your head to tilt ever so slightly, you oblige his tongue as it slips over your bottom lip. This kiss was sensual and you thanked the wine for calming him down because this was the kiss to end all other kisses. 

You heard the wine glass against the table as he set it down and wrapped both of his arms around the small of your back, pulling you as close as he could get you. This kiss— this simple kiss—had you melting in his arms. You had dreamt of this kiss often. All those feelings you tried to suppress when you weren’t speaking were bubbling to the surface. And then the guilt of the last kiss tugs at your heart strings and it’s then that you immediately spin out of his arms.

“Noona?” He questions as he reaches for you once again. You try to give him the most apologetic look you can before leaving the room.

Making your way around the house, you begin to realize just how drunk you had become over such a short period of time. You were dizzy and all you wanted was to find Yoongi and get out. You felt terrible for letting Jimin kiss you, and the worst part about it is you wanted to continue. You didn’t think you could get over him so easily when Yoongi asked you to be official, but you never thought you would be so torn.

After stumbling your way through a couple of bedrooms, Jungkook pops out from behind a door. Startled, you fall backwards against the wall hitting your head. You slide down because that’s all you can do at this point. The house is spinning. It’s been quite some time since you had a drink and the way you threw those glasses of wine back its a wonder how you were even standing.

“Fuck, noona, are you okay?” Jungkook asks kneeling down beside you.

“Yeah I’m fine. I just need to find Yoongi.” You wince once your hand reaches the area where your head hit the wall. 

“I think I saw him in the den. I’m going to get you to the car. I’ll find Yoongi after that.” Jungkook informs you. Hoseok runs over to question what happened and he is soon followed by Jimin.

“______! Are you okay?” Jimin kneels down beside you.

“I think I might’ve had too many to drink.” You say.

“She hit her head.” Jungkook added. “So, I’m going to get her home.” You point at Jungkook nod.

“Are you okay, noona?” Jimin repeats, his eyes are full of concern and your heart skips a beat.

"Yes, Jimin-ah." you reassure him with a nod and a small smile before both Jimin and Jungkook help you to your feet. Jungkook escorts you to the car and gingerly lays you in the back seat before going back to find his brother.

“Just great.” You sigh to yourself. “Maybe I can fake amnesia? I did hit my head after all.”

 

————  
**Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are appreciated (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession of a kiss. You have finally gotten it off your chest and now you find yourself in a different relationship entirely.
> 
> Warning: quick self pleasuring scene.

Chapter 4

A few days after the party you still hadn’t mentioned the kiss to Yoongi, but he knew there was something awkward about your demeanor. It was eating away at you that you let it go so long and when you got off of work you headed straight for the apartment.

Knowing full well that Yoongi was working at this time, you rushed over to talk with Jungkook about the whole situation. You open the door with the key you were given so long ago to find Jungkook on the couch. 

“Thank god, JK! I need to talk to you.” You whine. “You haven’t been here when I needed you.”

“Needed me?” He laughs. “You never need me.”

“That’s not true, Kookie, you’re like my little brother too you know.” 

“So the threesome is off then?” You roll your eyes.

“I’m dating your brother.” You bite your lip waiting for him to be surprised. He shrugs.

“And?”

“And Jimin kissed me directly after I said I would date your brother. To top that off we had a make out session at Hoseok’s party. I can’t handle the guilt.”

“So, why didn’t you just tell me you guys were together?” Jimin’s voice made you tense and you glanced behind you to see he had appeared in the hall way, arms crossed over his chest. “You made it sound like you weren’t. How am I supposed to trust you, noona?”

“You didn’t really give me the chance to get to it. It literally just happened before our conversation that day before our first kiss. I was trying to break the news gently when you kissed me!” You take a breath, realizing you were getting overly excited. 

“What about at the party? You could’ve told me then.”

“You were kind of drunk and I was kind of trying to avoid the whole thing, but you know what you’re right. I guess I’ve just been processing. I don’t know how I feel right now, Jimin. I didn’t think you were ever going to talk to me again let alone kiss me.” you hear the front door open and whip your head around to see Yoongi stepping into the apartment. You quickly pull yourself together. Getting up and walking over to Yoongi where he leans in for a kiss. You place a finger on his soft lips.

“I kissed Jimin— twice. Well, he kissed me and I didn’t stop it and I kind of wanted to kiss him back, and I did kiss back. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier I was worried.” You blurt it all out and Yoongi doesn’t change his expression. 

“I know.” He shrugs.

“You knew? How?”

“Well, I guess I didn’t know, but I put it together when you were acting so weird after that ‘talk’. Are you trying to say you want to break up?”

“She wants to date both of you. I told her you’d be down.” Jungkook chimes in with a grin. You stiffen.

“Uh, I never said that.”

“But you were thinking it. Jimin is hot.” He states plainly. Jimin high fives Jungkook, a smile appearing on his sweet face. You can hear him whisper quite loudly that he thinks Jungkook is hot too.

Yoongi takes you by the hand and directs you towards his room. He sits down on the bed and pulls you between his legs. You stand in front of him as he holds your hands and looks you straight in the eye.

“Tell me the truth. Is that what you really want?” Yoongi didn’t sound angry or upset in any way. You don’t even think about your answer before blurting out,

“What? No!”

“Don’t say what you think I want to hear, ______. Tell me the truth.”

“I said I wanted to take things slow for a reason, Yoongi. I still care about Jimin. I’m honestly really unsure of where I stand right now.” Yoongi tugged you down onto his lap.

“I would try that if that’s what you wanted.” He says softly. He searched your eyes like he has been doing so much lately. You’re taken aback by his suggestion.

“I would never ask you to sacrifice anything to make me happy. If we brought him into this relationship I wouldn’t have you to myself.” You softly kiss his lips.

“I like to make you happy.” Yoongi says when you pull away from the kiss. “I have also known for longer than the past few months that I wanted to be with you. So, I don’t want to lose you.”

“You wouldn’t lose me. Ever. You’re my best friend.” Silence takes over as he buries his head in your neck.

“I have feelings for you.” He says after a long while. You purse your lips, unsure of what to say at this point. Do you have feelings for Yoongi? You just confessed a few months ago that you had feelings for Jimin. Now this?

“I love you, Yoongi.” You say simply. He was the man that had been there for you in your time of need. He was the man that took care of you no matter what. He was the person you went to for everything, and after starting a sexual relationship it wasn’t far fetched to catch stronger feelings. You just weren’t sure if you were there yet. You weren’t sure if that automatic ‘I love you’ was the kind of ‘I love you’ he wanted to hear. You did love him, but knowing you had feelings for Jimin made your head spin. How could you go from confessing your feelings to one person and turn around and do the same with someone else. You weren’t sure whether it was even okay to have feelings for Yoongi at this point. Did it invalidate your feelings for Jimin? Would your feelings for Yoongi be any less if you came to the realization that you had feelings for him too?

“I love you too.” He smiles softly, not convinced you mean it. “Even if you don’t mean it the way I do.”

“I-” You begin, but he cuts you off with a kiss. Why did he have to have such soft lips?

 

“So, you three are definitely going to be hooking up aren’t you?” Jungkook looks up from the game he has paused. Jimin’s eyes are wide with expectation. Yoongi glances at all three of you.

“It’s a possibility.” Yoongi says. Your mouth drops open. You didn’t discuss this. “Jimin, let me talk to you for a minute.”

Jimin timidly gets up from his spot next to Jungkook and heads to the back of the apartment with Yoongi. Your eyes are wide, Jungkook is laughing and you feel like there’s no air in the room. He pats the seat next to him on the couch and grabs a second controller.

“I told you.” He beams, holding the controller out to you. You grab the controller absentmindedly and join in on one of Jungkook’s complicated games. Too awestruck to focus and too terrible to get away with anything, you die over and over. 

“Well, this is worse than your one button mashing.” He grabs the controller from you as you quietly apologize.

“Relax. I’m sure it’s not a big deal.” He leans over to grab a snack from the pile he has on the coffee table and offers you some. You shake your head and he shrugs and pours the rest of the one bag down his throat.

“Noona, whatever is happening in there is probably going to be good. You’ll have both guys and you’ll have threesomes every night. How could that be bad? I wish it was me instead of my dumb brother, but it can’t be that bad.”

“Do you have feelings for Jimin?” You cock your head, just now realizing how much he had been saying this.

“Feelings?” He questions. “He’s my best friend. I’d definitely fuck him. I don’t know about feelings.”

You nod. “What do you think is happening in there it’s been ages!”

“It’s been like 10 minutes.”

“It feels like forever. I don’t want to lose my best friends over my bullshit.”

“It’s Jimin’s fault.”

“How so?”

“If he had just told you-” Jungkook is cut off by Jimin sauntering in the room. You’re so caught off guard that you can’t fake your expression. 

“Noona.” Jimin sings with a huge smile as he plops down between you and Jungkook.

————  
“Sit.” Yoongi tells Jimin as he paces the room. Jimin sits on the edge of the bed, so nervous he can feel his palms starting to sweat.

“I didn’t know.” Jimin says softly.

“Do you love her?”

“Of course I do.”

“Not as a friend, not some childish infatuation, but as someone you can’t stand to be without. Someone you lie awake thinking about. Someone you want to protect from pain and all the bullshit in the world?”

“Yoongi, I know you don’t like me-“

“I never said I didn’t like you.”

“I do. I love her. I’ve loved her for a long time and I didn’t have the guts to say anything. Jungkook told me I was stupid for not realizing and even more stupid for acting like a baby when she told me how she felt.” Jimin looks down at his hands as he squirms under Yoongi’s gaze.

“He’s right.” Yoongi stopped pacing. “You hurt her once, Jimin. I won’t let you do it again.”

“I know. I never meant to. I was hurting. I thought I lost my chance with her when I overheard her moaning in your bedroom.”

“You almost lost it by walking away from her after pouring her heart out.” Yoongi sighs, running his hand through his hair. He sits down on the chair opposite the bed. Looking over Jimin’s timid body language, Yoongi shakes his head. “This isn’t easy. I want her to be happy, and I see in her eyes that she’s happy around you. You better treat her like a queen. She deserves the best, and you have to make up for your blunders, too.”

“I can do that. She deserves everything.” Jimin flashes the brightest smile. His nerves were fading as Yoongi spoke to him. He didn’t think he was going to get another chance with you. Now that he knew you were in his reach he wanted to hold you tight and not let go.

“If you hurt her and I pick up the pieces again you won’t have another chance.” Yoongi’s eyes are more serious than Jimin had ever witnessed. Jimin nods. 

Yoongi stands up and walks into the bathroom. He sheds his clothes and climbs into the shower to wash away the tears streaming down his face. 

Jimin saunters into the living room. His heart is full of joy and he can’t hold back the smile on his face. He finally had a chance to be with the person he dreamt of many times before. He bites his lip when he catches your figure on the couch.

“Noona!” He sings.

________

A few weeks had passed since you were informed about the giant change in your dating life. You were no longer dating Yoongi. Without your permission or opinion on the matter you were now dating Jimin. You couldn’t complain about it really. Jimin was excellent to you. You had such strong feelings for him, it was what you wanted all along. Right?

You glanced over your shoulder to see Jimin’s naked body pressed to yours. You could hear his soft inhalations. The warmth of his arm wrapped around you felt nice. It felt better than you had imagined all those times. Those few times you imagined Jimin was on top of you, underneath you, behind you during sex with Yoongi suddenly flashed in your head, you always felt guilty for it, but now more so than ever. You were a terrible friend to Yoongi and an even worse girlfriend. Now, here you were being a terrible girlfriend to Jimin. A night of passionate sex followed by a morning of thinking about Yoongi.

You bring Jimin’s palm to your lips and gently kiss it before placing it behind you and scooting out of bed. You hear him stir, but make it a point not to look back as you head for the bathroom. You click the door closed and stare at yourself in the mirror.

It didn’t take long for you and Jimin to start having sex. He spent more time at your apartment now than he did at his dorm. You enjoyed the company, but you realized just how long it had been since you saw Yoongi last.

You step into the shower and try to get your thoughts straight. If you wanted Jimin all along why were you feeling so torn? If you could so easily give up your relationship with Yoongi, how could you be thinking about how he comforted you and made you laugh? How he turned you on just as much as Jimin does.

You let your head fall back underneath the water. Your hand slips down your side and between your legs. You think of how Yoongi liked to finger you in public places. Your fingers slip between your folds. You can feel how slick you had become just thinking about short moments with him. Your breathing becomes quicker and you imagine Yoongi’s face pressed against yours. Those soft grunts he let out. Your pace quickens. Your panting loudly and it’s getting harder not to moan out loud. You can imagine Yoongi’s face as he hovers over you asking you to cum for him. And in that moment you do.

**Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated. I hope you’re enjoying the story.**


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although you were upset with your best friend for pushing you to someone else, you couldn’t stay mad at him for long. And when a somewhat traumatic event occurs, Yoongi is by your side like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to use proper Hangul instead of romanization for the few Korean words I use (excluding names) since I am in the process of learning Korean. Bear with me.
> 
> 자기 / 자기야 (jagi/jagiya)
> 
> 누나 (nuna or noona)

Chapter 5

Jimin and Jungkook were going to be taking exams for the better part of the afternoon, so you found yourself quite bored after work. When you began craving coffee, more specifically coffee from Yoongi’s favorite cafe, you started to think some magnetic force was pulling you two together. Maybe the universe wanted you to forgive him for so easily pushing you away. After all that happened you couldn’t get him off your mind. You should be furious, but Yoongi could never stay on your bad side for long, he was too cute for that nonsense.

It didn’t take long to reach the cafe and you found yourself growing nervous as you entered. Making it a point not to look around, you fiddled with your keys as you walked toward the register where a smiling face was looking back at you.

“Welcome! What can I get started for you?” The tall barista said cheerfully. They were either very good at their job or naturally happy because it didn’t seem the slightest bit fake. You gave your order and name and sluggishly stepped towards the other side as you scanned the room carefully. Your heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in your stomach seemed to be fighting one another. You saw Yoongi in the back corner with his large headphones on, bobbing to what could only be one of his new mixes. This entire situation was quite strange to you. You’ve known Yoongi for nearly half your life and you were getting nervous at the sight of him. Your best friend was giving you butterflies. You realized you were staring when your name was called multiple times and you were drawn from your daydream.

“I wouldn’t disturb that one.” The barista warned as he gestured towards Yoongi. “He gets a little snippy when you interrupt his work.” You couldn’t help but laugh. You had been witness to those moments and even been on the wrong side of them from time to time. 

You tried your luck anyway and slowly headed for the back corner where he sat behind a screen. He was concentrating as if his life depended on it. You sat down very carefully and his brows furrowed before he tore his eyes away from his computer screen to look at you. You gave him a shy smile and his features softened. He slipped his headphones off and smiled at you.

“Thought you didn’t like coffee.” He chuckled.

“I missed you.” You shrugged, glancing down at the hot beverage you hoped was covered up with enough sweetness to mask its taste. Yoongi laughed softly.

“I tried to call.”

“I know.” You can’t seem to meet his eyes even when you see him in your peripheral vision ducking his head trying to meet yours.

“You’re upset.” He states with a sigh.

“You pushed me away, Yoongi.” Your tone was sharp and, though you wanted it to be, you felt regret as soon as you heard it.

“I want you to be happy,______.” Now he was avoiding your gaze. “Jimin seems to make you happy.”

“You made me happy.” You blurt out and you can feel your cheeks burning as he looks up at you again. You clear your throat and look back down at your drink. When did things become so awkward? 

“I never wanted to hold you back because of how I felt. I wanted you to be with who you wanted. Your first choice. That choice was never me.” Those words stung. You knew he didn’t mean to hurt you with them, but they felt like a blade to your heart. 

“Fuck you, Yoongi. You don’t know what I wanted.” You grabbed your drink and left the table. 

“You lasted longer than me.” The barista calls after you. Too upset to even spare him a glance you push through the door. 

Your pace was so fast you were nearly running home. Taking a sip of your beverage, You grimaced and tossed it in the nearest trash can. You were fuming. You were wounded. You knew he was right.

You had been upset with Yoongi three times in your relationship. The first was when you were in college and he had his first serious girlfriend. You picked a fight with him over not spending enough time with you and told him she was ruining your friendship. He broke up with her not long after that. The second time was when Jimin informed you of their conversation weeks prior. The conversation that has lead you to your relationship with Jimin. Now, this time you were upset because he was right and it hurt you to think that you hurt him. Yoongi wasn’t your first choice, in fact you only seemed to act out whenever he wasn’t available.

You were more mixed up than ever. If you felt this way about Yoongi why didn’t you ever realize you had feelings? Why did you suppress them and go after every wrong choice possible? Jimin was the only person you ever had feelings for, besides Yoongi, that was a good guy, incredible really. Both of them were incredible. How are you supposed to handle this?

You found yourself walking around the park down the street from your apartment contemplating what your next move was going to be. You were dating Yoongi less than a month ago. There was some grand decision making happening behind your back and now your with the man you swore was the man of your dreams on more than one occasion. Guilt hit your heart when you realized you made that confession to Yoongi. This realization made anger rise within you.

Wanting to take your mind off the situation, you decide to call Jimin and take him to dinner. You went to grab your phone out of your pocket when you were immediately hit on the side of the head. There was a sharp pain followed by darkness. You were knocked to the ground unconscious. When you woke up you were met by bright fluorescent lights and an IV attached to your arm.

“There she is!” Jungkook‘s soothing voice breaks the silence. You lift your head to see him and Yoongi’s pacing came to a halt upon hearing Jungkook’s statement. “You really need to stop hitting your head.” He laughed as he reached your bedside.

“Thank goodness, what happened?” Yoongi was by your side as well, his hand slipped into yours.

“Not really sure. I feel kind of dizzy.”

“Baby, are you okay?” Jimin says as he enters the room. But before you can answer He blurts out, “Let met get the doctor!” Rushing out of the room he flags down your nurse. She comes to check on you and informs you that you have a concussion. The doctor enters the room moments after.

“How are you feeling?” The tall dark haired man asks as he places a hand on your ankle with what seemed practiced concern.

“I’m a little dizzy and my head hurts when I lift it.”

“Okay, these are normal symptoms to have with a concussion, but your scans came back all clear. The symptoms can last for a few weeks so don’t be alarmed if your having dizziness and headaches. If your symptoms worsen then you can come back to the emergency room. Other wise, rest for the next couple of days. I’ll have your nurse get you discharged.”

“What happened, 자기야 (jagiya)?” Jimin sat on the bed and took your free hand. Yoongi didn’t let go of the other.

“I was in the park walking around and then I was here.” You chuckle and shrug. “I honestly don’t know what happened. I felt a sharp pain I guess that’s all I really remember.”

“When we got here the nurse said the couple that brought you in told her you were mugged.” Yoongi rubs the back of his neck and avoids eye contact. You knew it bothered him because he always had issues with emotional situations.

“It’s a good thing they were there to help!” Jungkook tried to look on the bright side.

“Baby, don’t go wandering around at night by yourself okay?” Jimin rubs his thumb over the back of your hand. 

“It wasn’t at night.” You clearly remember it being light out.

“When she left me it was still light.” Yoongi mumbles.

The guys begin to talk amongst themselves about how thankful they should be that nothing else happened to you. Yoongi pointed out that the small bag you were carrying was no where to be found. The nurse came in to go over your discharge instructions before letting you go. Yoongi insisted that you stay at his apartment.

“누나 (noona), I think that’s a good idea too.” Jungkook said when you protested.

“The doctor did say you would be fine, 자기 (jagi), but I agree with Yoongi and JK. I think we would all feel better if you had someone watching over you.” Jimin kissed your cheek and gave you his puppy dog eyes. Those eyes were incredibly hard to resist.

“Don't.” You whined as you stared into his eyes. He bat his eyelashes and gave you a small pout. You answered him with a pout and he smiled and kissed you softly on the lips. 

“Good.” He stated simply. He pulled you into him, gently placing your head on his chest and kissing the top of your head. They agreed that you and Jungkook would go to Yoongi’s apartment while Jimin and Yoongi went to grab necessities at your place. 

________

The ride to your apartment was a quiet one. Jimin and Yoongi were still trying to process how something like this happened to you. It was broad daylight and in the middle of a public place, but somehow you were caught in the middle of someone’s stupidity.

“I didn’t want to show it, but that really scared me.” Jimin says softly as they enter your apartment. 

Yoongi looks over at Jimin, taking in the sincerity of that statement, “Me too.”

“Really? I thought I was the only one freaking out! Everyone was so calm. And the doctor acted like it was nothing!” Jimin’s voice gave away how upset he was over this. Yoongi pressed his lips together and nodded.

“These sort of things happen to me not, ______.” Yoongi shook his head. 

Jimin cocked his head, “you’ve been mugged?” His eyes became wide. Yoongi nodded and shrugged.

“It’s happened a couple of times. I found out the first one was set up by someone who was trying to steal my mixes. The second time I got my backpack with my lap top in it stolen.” 

“Whoa.” Jimin shivered. “I can’t imagine going through that.”

“Not fun.” Yoongi let out a chuckle as he grabbed a backpack. Jimin folded some clothes and neatly placed them in the bag. Yoongi headed for the bathroom to gather other necessities.

“I never thanked you.” Jimin said as he continued to fill the backpack carefully.

“For What?” Yoongi’s voice echoed in the bathroom.

“Giving me a chance with her.”

“It was that or a bring you into our relationship. I just didn’t think she would want that.” Yoongi walks out of the bathroom with his arms full.

“You’re serious?” Jimin drops the bag and stares at Yoongi who nods. Jimin takes a deep breath and contemplates it in all seriousness. “I don’t think I would’ve minded that.”  
________

**감사합니다 (thank you very much) for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks again, and have a lovely day/night. <3 **


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship and your feelings for Jimin are growing, but there are nagging feelings for Yoongi. What are you to do when you’re caught between two great men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. Oral (f. receiving), fingering, alluding to masturbation.
> 
>  
> 
> 자기 / 자기야 (jagi/jagiya)- love, darling

Chapter 6

You wake up in Yoongi’s bed to see Jimin fast asleep in front of you with his arm wrapped around you. You smiled to yourself. You thought he would’ve gone back to the dorms. It was sweet that he worried about you. You turned in his arms and realized Yoongi was on the other side of you. Startled, you gasped and his eyes open to meet yours. He mumbled an apology and explained that Jimin said it was okay. You smile at him and nod.

“Of course it’s okay. You just startled me.” You felt Jimin’s arm tighten around your waist and automatically place your hand over his. When you look up at Yoongi you can see the flicker of sadness in his eyes. Your heart immediately felt that pain. Yoongi gives you a small smile as he tries to mask it. He whispers that he’ll leave you two alone. You reach for him and place your hand firmly on his arm before he has the chance to get up. You shake your head.

“Stay.” You whisper. Yoongi relaxes back onto the pillow with a smile he can’t shake. You both lay in silence looking into each other’s eyes.

When Jimin finally stirs behind you-you feel guilty. After getting what you wanted for so long, how could you want more? You couldn’t understand how your heart was split. Everyone has always told you true love is with one very special person. Well, what if you are lucky enough to find two special people? Two people who care about you a great deal. Is that selfish?

Jimin moans in your ear and lets go of you only long enough to stretch. His arm comes back around to pull you as close as he can get you before kissing your neck.

“Did I interrupt an important conversation?” Jimin smiles and kisses your cheek. 

“Nope.” Yoongi speaks up and, after breaking eye contact with you for the first time in what seemed to be over an hour, he climbs out of bed. “I’m going to head to the the studio.”

“Oh, fine.” You sigh. “Just leave me in a weakened state!” You place the back of your hand to your forehead and look away in an over dramatic effort to get Yoongi to feel guilty.

“You have Jimin.” Yoongi says with furrowed eyebrows.

“He has exams.” You pout.

“Not today, 자기 (jagi). I took my last one yesterday. Jungkook has one more today, but I’m all yours, baby.”

“See.” Yoongi rolls his eyes at your pouting face and rummages through his dresser drawers.

“I can make you feel better.” Jimin dropped his voice as he spoke next to your ear. It sent shivers down your spine. Oh how you loved his seductive voice.

“I heard that.” Yoongi said, feigning disgust as he headed for the bathroom. 

Jimin giggles at his reaction, “I’ll wait until you leave...” He calls after him. “The room.” He smiles at you and takes your bottom lip into his mouth to nibble on. You see Yoongi wave his hand behind him before the bathroom door closes. Jimin pulls away once he hears the door closing and gives you a mischievous look.

“Baby.” He softly sings next to your ear. Kissing your ear, trailing down your jaw and sucking at your neck, Jimin elicits a moan from you.

“Jimin-ah, he’s going to walk in any minute.”

“That’s okay.” He pauses from his work on your neck to look at you with an innocent smile. One hand slips around the back of your neck to pull you into a deep kiss. His warm tongue expertly working its way around yours. His free hand massages your breast through the fabric of an oversized T-shirt that probably belonged to him. He pulls away from the kiss to look you in the eyes.

“Are you okay?” He questions, “I don’t want to hurt you. Does your head still hurt?” You nod a little at the second question.

When Jimin begins to pull away you pull him back, “it’s okay.” You reassure and kiss him. Jimin smiles into the kiss and continues to kiss his way down your neck. Lifting your T-shirt, he massages a bare breast with one hand while he licks and sucks around your other, purposefully avoiding your nipple. When he finally reaches your nipple you gasp as he suckles. His hands freely explore your body, rubbing, grabbing, and they’re soon followed by his mouth. He licks, sucks, and nibbles any exposed skin on his way down your body.

“Jimin.” You whisper as you hold back a moan. Biting your lip you run your hands through his soft hair. He looks up at you and smiles. Jimin loves the way you say his name when he’s trying to please you. It’s like music to his ears. He’s instantly turned on and wants to continue to coax his name from your mouth. Each new way you say it is like a small reward for him.

Jimin slips his hand into your shorts, his fingers finding their way to your already slick folds. He uses his free hand to shimmy your shorts off. Dipping a finger inside you, he continues kissing your abdomen, nibbling at our skin. His finger, now lubed with your juices finds it’s way to your clit, he adds his thumb to gently pinch your most sensitive of spots. You gasp.

“Mmm. You like that baby?” He asks. His thumb runs circles around your clit as he lets a finger slip inside you. You buck your hips at the increasing pleasure.

“Jimin, oh-fff” He sits up to kiss you. A hungry kiss, his lips assaulting yours, his tongue covering every inch he can get to.

“Let go.” He tells you when he pulls away from the kiss. He can see you grabbing onto the covers and pressing your head back into the pillow. He adds a finger inside you. His thumb still working at your clit as his fingers hit your g spot expertly. His rhythm is driving you crazy. His thumb releases your sensitive clit when he feels your legs tense up.

“Ah, mmm.” You moan out. You’re all breath at this point, tucking your hips back to direct him back to your clit. You look down to see Jimin smiling at you and then his head dips between your legs. His soft lips wrapping around your sensitive bud. His tongue slips out to swirl circles around your clit before he licks down to your opening, fingers still inside you. He licks his way back up and laps at your clit.

“Jim—in.” You moan. One of his favorite things, aside from hearing his name escape your beautiful mouth, was when he knew you were so lost in ecstasy that you couldn’t actually say his name. It became a jumbled mess of attempts at calling his name out and moans.

“That’s it baby. Let go, cum for me.” He says as he pulls away momentarily. Diving right back in he licks a thick stripe up your pussy and continues his assault on your twitching bud of nerves as his fingers curl inside you. You were squirming underneath him, your thighs press against his face. Your fingers slip through his hair again and tug at his locks. His free hand tried to hold one of your thighs in place.

“Fuck, Jimin. Ah, I’m cumming.” You tense up as you reach your climax, shuddering under his continued assault of your clit. You look down, panting and whimpering, to watch Jimin lap up your release. He climbs on top of you and places the softest of kisses on your lips before he sits back. He stares down at you with such an admiration. You can’t bring yourself to question him. At this point it would take too much energy that you didn’t have.

Jimin tugs your shirt down to cover you up and pulls the blanket over the both of you. He lays his head on your chest. You wrap your arms around him. The bathroom door opens. Yoongi slowly peeks his head out in your direction.

“You said you were going to wait until I left.” He squints at Jimin. 

“I did wait until you left.” Jimin’s innocent smile was enough to make Yoongi chuckle and shake his head.

“Sorry.” You mumble.

“So, are you feeling better?” Yoongi questions, sitting down to pull his shoes on. You glance over at him to see a smirk on his face. “I know I am.”

Jimin sits up and looks over at Yoongi. “Did you get off to this?” Yoongi looks at Jimin for a moment, his smirk ever present, and shrugs.

“You did?” You question. A laugh escapes before you can hold it back and Jimin looks to you before he starts to chuckle himself. He shrugs and lays his head back down on your chest.

________

Jimin had waited on you hand and foot all morning. He wasn’t only making sure you didn’t lift a finger, but he was also pampering you. You had gotten a massage, your nails painted, and now you were binge watching Game of Thrones with matching face masks on. You were pretty sure that if you hadn’t already fallen for him before this that you had fallen hard in a single day.

“You need anything else, baby?” He questions as he sets a steaming mug of tea in front of you.

“I’m okay, 자기.” You smile at him. A smile slowly grew on his face as he stared at you.

You looked around and back at him. “What?”

“That’s the first time you’ve called me that.” His smile is even wider now. If you didn’t have a face mask to cover it up he would be met with a deep blush.

“Well, babe, get used to it.”

“I definitely will. I’m already loving it.” He sits back down and pulls you close. You rest your head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around you. You snuggle up to him and begin to immerse yourself in the show he had tried to get you to watch for some time.

“I’ve been thinking...” he says after the episode ends.

“That the Queen needs to die? God she’s such a bitch.” He chuckles at your comment.

“I forgot you haven’t seen this before.” He removes your mask and then his own. “I was thinking about us...and...”

Turning around to face him you ask, “What about us? Are you having second thoughts?”

“God no. Never. I just, Well, you and Yoongi- I guess I’m just curious if there are feelings there? He’s hot and you had a relationship that I kind of barged in on.”

“Well, I’m not going to lie this situation has happened in such a weird way. Never would’ve guessed it would’ve worked like this, but yes. To answer your question. I did. Do? I-shit. I’m sorry.” You can feel your heart rate pick up. You can’t believe you just admitted that to him. This will ruin everything. You sat back away from Jimin who was now silent.

“Hmm.” He said and went silent again for some time. You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t want to lie to him, but maybe you should have held back. You didn’t even think about it before you blurted everything out. 

Yoongi had been on your mind a lot lately. You had wished to kiss him and cuddle with him so many times. You didn’t once want to give up what you and Jimin were starting to build, but you also found yourself wondering what you and Yoongi had started to build. The feelings you were realizing you had for Yoongi weren’t something new. You had began to realize these last few months that you had buried your feelings long ago. It had been so long that you thought they were gone. 

________  
Senior year of high school came and went for you and Yoongi. Since You and Yoongi had a tendency to spend so much time lounging around his parents house, they insisted you both get summer jobs. You obliged and ended up working at a vintage music shop together. Filing old records, cleaning off the public headphones, and ringing up customers took up the better part of your work days. It was worth it to listen to the mixes Yoongi came up with after work. He was always finding something new to use.

Your only parent was busy working, so you were often over at Yoongi’s for dinner. Most nights you snuck in his bedroom window to sleep over. His parents thought you two would end up together, his little brother often referred to you as his girlfriend. Many of your acquaintances thought you were dating as well. You were too shy to admit you liked him as more than a friend. Yoongi was your only real friend and you cherished your time with him, so you didn’t want to do something to derail your friendship.

Summer was nearing an end when you decided that maybe you should tell Yoongi about your feelings. You were both going to separate colleges and you weren’t going to be seeing as much of each other. Maybe if you told him how you felt things would turn into something more. Maybe you would visit each other on weekends and holidays. Maybe you could after all be more than friends.

You were day dreaming scenarios while you cleaned up the listening booths. You were jarred from your thoughts when the shrill ring of the shop phone reached you. You glanced up to see Yoongi was putting records back in order. You smiled to yourself. Today could change your relationship for the better. You stepped out of the last booth.

“Yoongi, it’s for you.” The manager held out the phone to Yoongi. You furrowed your eyebrows. Who would be calling him at work? You shrugged it off. You had ten minutes left before work was over and you were planning to spend it lazing around.

“No. No, no, no. No!” Yoongi repeated. His voice was breaking and you felt in your heart that it was something big. You dropped your cleaning supplies and headed over to Yoongi. He let the phone drop to the floor and he shortly joined it.

“Yoongi,” you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and you could feel he was shaking. “What happened?” You wanted to tear up. Your best friend, the toughest person you knew, the unbreakable Min Yoongi, was broken. Tears were running down his face. He was silent, but his mouth was agape as if he was trying to scream. 

He sucked in as much air as he could, “My parents-“ he sobbed. Tears were now streaming down your cheeks. Your heart was breaking right there and you were at a loss for what to do.

“They’re gone!” He screamed. Your manager picked up the phone in front of you and asked you to take Yoongi home. You nodded and helped Yoongi to his feet. Your arms never left his shoulders. 

When you reached his house you saw Jungkook on the steps with his knees pulled to his chest. His face was buried in his hands and he was audibly crying. You suddenly couldn’t get enough oxygen. The people you cared about most in this world had lost everything in one day. 

You found out later that it was a car accident. A tire blew out on a large truck and it took out the Min’s car. They died instantly. Yoongi was alone, just him and his little brother. He was now left with a grand responsibility. You did the best you could to support him through the hardest time in his life. You brought him food. You helped Jungkook as much as you could. You saved money just to buy them things that they might need.

You felt so stupid when you looked back and thought about how much you had wanted to confess your feelings to Yoongi. There you were day dreaming about a fairytale future with him, and it was so abruptly interrupted when his parents were taken. Those feelings became so incredibly unimportant. All that mattered was Yoongi and Jungkook and making sure they were okay. You couldn’t tell him how you felt after that. You wanted nothing more than to be the best support system you could be. You were going to help him through however you could and that meant keeping stupid romantic feelings out of the equation. 

 

________

**I hope you enjoyed it. Things have certainly gotten dramatic! Kudos are appreciated. It motivates me to continue writing. Thank you for reading ;)**


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried about losing what you have, you curse yourself for wanting everything. Yoongi and Jimin were two completely different people, yet your feelings for both of them were strong. Can Jimin handle your lingering feelings for Yoongi? Hopefully a dance party can break the tension.

Chapter 7

You ran through a million break up scenarios in the silence Jimin left you with. You were just beginning to get used to the fact that he was your boyfriend, and now he was aware of your feelings for Yoongi. It wasn’t easy to get over something you didn’t even realize was there any longer. It was even harder for you to think you’d felt this way for so many years. You knew in your heart that it didn’t take away from the way you felt about Jimin, which confused you all the more. 

“Yoongi and I have a long history. I really didn’t want to fall for him.” You finally say. Your hands have suddenly become the most interesting things. Jimin takes one of your hands into his and you look up at him.

“I don’t want you to feel bad, ______. That wasn’t at all what this was about. I assumed you would have feelings for him since you guys were dating. I asked because I can see he still really cares about you.” Jimin pulled you closer to him.

“We’ve been through a lot.” You shrug.

“I know.” He says so low it’s almost a whisper. “I’m having a hard time getting this out.” He clears his throat. You look up at him, eyebrows knotted.

“What?” You finally say when he didn’t continue. “Are you trying to break up with me?”

“No, damnit, ______. I don’t want to break up with you, okay? I had a conversation with Yoongi about that. I’m not going to be stupid enough to do that. I won’t have another chance.” He turns his body to face you and takes a deep breath. “Yoongi mentioned bringing me into your relationship.”

“What on earth do you guys talk about when I’m not around?” You were taken aback by the whole situation.

“I’ve been thinking about it since he brought it up. He told me he didn’t do that because he didn’t think it was what you would want and he just wants you to be happy.”

“He wanted us all to be together?” Jimin nods.

“And I told him I would’ve been okay with that.”

“What?” You choke out. How was this what these two were talking about when you weren’t around. How was it that they always managed to make decisions regarding you without your knowledge. It isn’t actually something you would mind, but it would be better if they’d let you in on the conversation. Then you remembered how Jimin seemed so upset at the thought of you and Yoongi. “No offense, Jiminie, but you’re actually pretty jealous.”

“I can be.” He agrees. “But Yoongi cares about you as much as I do. We both want you to be happy. I care about Yoongi, I look up to him, and I also think he’s hot.” You chuckle.

“You do keep saying that. It’s true, though. He is.”

“Do you think if we did do this- I mean if you want that, too. Do you think that he would like me?”

“자기야 (jagiya-love, darling), he told you in all seriousness that he thought about bringing you into our relationship. He already likes you.”

“But that was just to make you happy.” He says.

You shake your head at him, “Yoongi wouldn’t put up with you if he didn’t want to. I think he already likes you.”

“Well, what do you think?”

“About the three of us?” Jimin nods at you. “Honestly I didn’t think it would happen in a million years. I felt so guilty for having feelings for you both. It’s been tearing me apart. I just-I don’t know how any of it would work.”

“I think we would all have to figure that out.”  
________

When your days of rest were up and your symptoms had nearly subsided you were stuck catching up with work. The late nights weren’t helping your lingering headaches, but you were glad to be doing something more than lounging at Yoongi’s and being waited on by one of the three boys. Although it was nice at first, being cooped up was never fun. You were finishing up your last task when you got a text from Jimin.

**MinMin:** 자기야 how’s work going? I miss you :(.  
**You:** I miss you too :/. I’m finishing up right now.  
**MinMin:** Hobi-Hyung invited everyone to his dance off >.<  
**You:** Do you want to go?  
**MinMin:** If you’re feeling better?  
**MinMin:** :D  
**You:** Sounds fun...I’ll meet you at Yoongi’s after I change :*

You felt an excitement come over you. You were only cooped up for three days, but it felt like forever. You didn’t like being stuck inside with nothing to do, and the guys treated you as if you were helpless. You loved that they cared so much about you, it truly warmed your heart. But when you weren’t feeling well, all you wanted was to be able to take care of yourself. You hurried through your work and grabbed your things before rushing home.

You took the quickest shower possible and, knowing that you were going to be hanging out with a bunch of sweaty guys and girls, you threw on some jeans and a blouse. After a few finishing touches to your hair you pulled on the Nike’s Yoongi got you for your birthday last year. 

Standing at Yoongi’s door with the key nearly in the lock you froze. You weren’t dating him anymore. Was it rude to barge in? You were still best friends. You decided to remove the key and knock on the door, feeling shy.

“Since when do you knock?” Yoongi pulled you in to the apartment, “nice shoes.” He smiles down at you before pulling you into a side hug. You look over at Jimin and as if he read your mind he gave you a small shake of his head. You nod, no conversations had gone on behind your back today.

“Hey, baby, you look beautiful.” Jimin gets up from the dining room table to wrap his arms around you and give you as many kisses as you’d allow.

“We ready to do this?” Jungkook struts into the living room and tosses his hood over his head. “I’m gonna kick some Hobi-Hyung ass! I’ve been practicing.”

“Jimin is gonna kick some JK ass.” You tease, rubbing Jimin’s back. 

“That’s right. You’re going down JK.” Jimin giggles shyly behind his hand.

“You’re both wrong.” Yoongi shakes his head and his hand at you all, “I’m going to kick all of your asses.”

“Okay b-boy Min Yoongi in the house.” You tease. “Just remember you studied music, not dance.” You wink and him and giggle.

“Yah!” He says with feigned irritation, but a smile graces his lips.

 

There was an abandoned warehouse that Hoseok used often to host these dance parties. He used these opportunities to earn extra cash for the dance studio he always talked about opening. People were always talking about Hoseok’s talent and he had gained a bit of recognition. After a couple of these parties, they became the talk of the town and Hoseok started getting hundreds of people to come.

There were three separate areas with their own designated DJs and dance floors set up. You never knew how he paid for all of this if he was saving up money, but his dance parties were always amazing. You followed Jungkook through the crowd and the place was already hot and smelled of body odor. 

You reach the DJ booth in the far corner of the warehouse. Jimin walked over to hug the DJ. You were surprised he even knew who he was and then you recognized his face. The DJ was Taehyung, the man Yoongi pointed out to you at Hoseok’s house party. Jungkook calls to Hobi. 

Hoseok turns to face you all with his arms wide open. “Glad you could make it!” He beams. He greets everyone with a hug and hands out bracelets to each of you. “Can’t have you guys getting kicked out.” He nods to the security guards behind you. Hoseok grabs the microphone from DJ Taehyung and begins the ceremony informing everyone of the rules.

“He’s kind of hot.” You turn to see who the familiar voice belonged to and notice Namjoon and Jin. Jin glares at Hoseok and hits Namjoon’s chest.

“Not as hot as you.” Namjoon tries to save himself. Yoongi laughs at them and shakes his head.

“You should dance against him.” You nudged Jimin. He laughs at you. “I’m serious, you’re a great dancer.”

“I don’t want to embarrass myself.” 

“Jimin-ah, you’re not going to.”

“I’ll think about it.” Jimin wraps an arm around your waist and kisses the top of your head.

“Those hips don’t lie.” You pinched his side. He laughed at you and pulled you closer.

As the night went on, several people were eliminated from each section. Jungkook eventually got up the guts to jump in. He snuck in to dance against a short muscular man with a backwards cap and no shirt. Yoongi, who had been rather quiet this whole time, stepped forward to cheer loudly for his baby brother.

Jungkook had been practicing. His moves seemed to put the other man to shame. When the older man tried to outdo Jungkook by stealing a move the crowd booed him off the platform. Jungkook’s smile was wide. You couldn’t help but call out with excitement. 

“Jimin-ah are you dancing tonight?” Hoseok smiles. Jimin’s eyes go wide momentarily. A blush finds its way to his cheeks. Hoseok encourages him to head to the dance floor. When Jimin doesn’t budge, Hoseok pulls him along to the dance floor adjacent to the one Jungkook had been doing so well on. The crowd cheers as Hoseok makes his way through. He waits until there’s a clear winner and shoves Jimin on to the floor. 

Jimin was Hoseok’s biggest admirer. Although he studied dance, Jimin felt that Hoseok’s natural talent outshined his own. Being an admirer of Hoseok’s dancing yourself, you couldn’t bring yourself to say the same. Jimin also had a natural talent. The way he moved commanded attention, especially yours.

Your focus moved away from Jungkook and on to Jimin. Yoongi stepped up to stand beside you. Using your shoulder as an arm rest, he smiles at you. 

“Having fun?” He questioned. You smile and nod at him.

Your head darts back to Jungkook’s section. “Jungkook has gotten so much better!” The pride in your voice was evident.

“He practiced with Hobi a lot when Jimin was being moody.” Yoongi shrugs. The crowd is cheering loud and you realize Jungkook had won in his section. Yoongi joins the crowd in cheering Jungkook on, nearly breaking your eardrum. You call out Jungkook’s name and clap for him. You felt so proud of him.

Your eyes wander back to Jimin’s section. The tiny woman he’s against knows just how to work her curves and she’s got acrobatic moves to top it off. Jimin steps up and after improving on the woman’s last move he continues to rile his crowd with his own charm. He ends with the splits and that has the crowd going crazy. The woman tries to beat it, but when Jimin steps up again he commands even more attention. You find yourself biting your lip and clenching your thighs together. He has a way about him when he dances. He becomes more confident; he’s in his element when he dances and it’s incredibly attractive. 

Jimin ends with a no handed flip and the excitement the crowd showed had the judge naming him the winner of the round. It didn’t take long before Jimin beat several more people. He was named the winner of his section.

Your eyes went wide as you looked to Yoongi. “Our boys outshine these guys!” You were so excited you jumped on Yoongi. He wrapped his arms around you and you could feel him chuckle. 

The dance party continued on into the early morning. You were thankful you didn’t have work the next day. You and all the guys took to the dance floor. Namjoon was scolded by Jin more than a few times for trying to dance with Hoseok. 

Jimin pulled Yoongi in to dance with both of you. “We need to talk.” Jimin said to Yoongi once the music ended. Your heart skipped a beat. Now? He wanted to talk now? When Yoongi suggested they wait until you guys get back to the apartment you were relieved. You hoped you guys would stay much longer at this point. It wasn’t that you were against bringing him into this relationship, that definitely wasn’t it. You missed your romantic relationship with him, but you were afraid of what he might say. You were terrified he would reject the offer. You worried that you would be stuck having feelings that he didn’t actually return. You began to feel like a teenager all over again as these thoughts ran through your head.

You step inside Yoongi’s dark apartment and Jungkook disappears into his room without a word. You suddenly felt nervous. Was Jimin going to talk to Yoongi about a relationship?

________

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the final chapter. Please leave kudos and comments. They’re greatly appreciated and it motivates me to write.**


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve finally come to the point where all you’ve wanted is at your fingertips and you’re a bit nervous. Will Yoongi want any part of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Smut. M/M/F, m/f penetration, fingering, oral m. receiving, oral f. receiving.
> 
> Slight fluff ending, if you squint.

Chapter 8

Jimin was last to enter the apartment and without a word he took Yoongi’s hand and then grabbed yours and lead you to the bedroom. Your heart began to race. You didn’t expect this. Jimin closes the door behind you and pushes Yoongi up against it. He grabs the back of Yoongi’s neck and when Yoongi didn’t argue, Jimin leaned in for a hungry kiss. He slips a hand behind Yoongi to grab his ass causing Yoongi to moan into the kiss.

“Damn.” You whisper, clenching your thighs together. You can hear Jimin giggle into the kiss and one of his hands reaches back for you. He pulls away from Yoongi once he’s got you next to them and kisses your neck quickly before gently pushing you towards Yoongi. You look at Yoongi whose chest is rising and falling much faster than it had been when you entered the apartment. You look over at Jimin who nods and gives you a smile. 

You place a hand on either side of Yoongi’s face and kiss him. The kiss was slow and sweet. You missed the way he tasted. You missed the way he felt. Suddenly, Jimin was behind you wrapping his arms around you to grab your breasts, he massages them as he rests his chin on your shoulder. His lips were soon on your neck and you moaned into the kiss with Yoongi. Your hand reaches behind you to grab Jimin’s ass and the other falls to Yoongi’s chest. Jimin bucks into you before he’s by your side. He leans in to kiss and suck on Yoongi’s neck before pulling you both towards the bathroom.

Yoongi seems almost shy and you’re not much better. Jimin has stripped down to nothing and your biting your lip as you scan his beautiful body. You notice Yoongi’s eyes roaming Jimin’s body as well, and that was enough of a go ahead for you to strip down too. You step over to Yoongi and unbutton his jeans slipping them down with his boxer briefs. He’s already hard and you feel a surge of excitement at seeing his hard dick again. Jimin looks at both of you with a smirk and runs his fingers through his hair before he steps into the shower. Yoongi pulls his shirt over his head. Stepping closer to you with a small smile he tries to hide.

You pull Yoongi even closer and kiss him. Oh how you’ve missed his kisses. How you’ve missed everything about him. He smiles into the kiss and you hear Jimin clear his throat. You pull away only slightly and give Yoongi a couple of pecks before looking to Jimin. He has popped his head out of the shower, hair soaked now, water dripping down his face; you follow the water trail but his body is blocked by the shower door. He looks at you expectantly. 

“I’m not over here to clean _myself_.” He says causing you to laugh. His lids drop a bit and he chews on his lip as he holds a finger out to you, gesturing you towards him. You grab Yoongi’s hand and pull him along.

Jimin captures your lips before you can fully climb into the shower. He’s hungry and he doesn’t like to be kept waiting. He pulls you in the rest of the way and Yoongi follows. Jimin begins to soap your body, taking his time around your most sensitive areas. He runs the loofa around each breast and pinches your nipples while he keeps eye contact with you. He loves to see your subtle expressions. He turns to Yoongi and slowly soaps his body. You take the loofa from his hand and return the favor. Jimin pulls Yoongi into a kiss while you continue to lather his body. Jimin, still emerged in a deep kiss, directs your hand to his cock and you begin to stroke it. You whisper in his ear how sexy he is and how much he’s turning you on. You can see a spark of a smile in his eyes when he’s pulled away from Yoongi. A low growl escapes Jimin’s lips and he’s abruptly kissing you. Tugging at your lip with his teeth. You let out a purposeful moan and he goes right back in, tongue against tongue.

Jimin removes the shower head, rinsing you all off. He lowers it just enough to spray directly onto your pussy and your biting your lip as the water rushes over your clit. Yoongi pushes your hair back and sucks at your neck. He massages your breast, pinching and pulling at your nipple.

“Come here.” Jimin tells Yoongi who quietly obliges. Jimin pulls him into another kiss, hand slipping down Yoongi’s chest ever so slowly and eventually he wraps his fingers around Yoongi’s dick. Jimin replaces the shower head. You turn to kiss and suck on Yoongi’s neck as you continue stroking Jimin. Jimin’s free hand slips down your abdomen and he lets his fingers run up and down your slit. He breaks the kiss with Yoongi and his head dips down to suck on your breast and you can feel Yoongi’s hands begin to roam your body.

“Mmm, Jimin.” You moan. Your hips curling into his touch. “Please, baby.” Your eyes slide shut and your head lulls to the side, landing on Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi takes the opportunity to kiss you, lifting your head enough to reach your mouth. His kisses are soft but you can sense he’s missed you just the same. He takes his time exploring your mouth and every time you pull away you feel like you miss him all over again. Jimin picks up the pace with Yoongi. You lean away from Yoongi’s kiss, pulling Jimin’s face to you for a kiss. You feel Jimin’s fingers slip into your folds. He takes his time slipping his fingers down to your opening and back up just to tease you. He does this a few times. You gasp once he reaches your clit. Yoongi joins in by slipping a finger inside you. You can’t help but moan at all the attention your nether region is getting. You continue to pump Jimin to the best of your ability. Your free hand is digging into Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, baby.” Yoongi says breathily. “I missed you. So-fuck-I’ve missed you so much.” He bites the curve of your neck.

“She’s a good girl isn’t she? All for us.” Jimin says. Yoongi hums with a small nod and Jimin pulls him in for a kiss. He pulls your hand away from his cock and gives you a quick kiss.

“I think we need more space.” Jimin declares. He lets go of Yoongi’s cock and turns the shower off. You all step out and you absentmindedly grab a towel and wrap it around yourself. Jimin pulls the towel away.

“No, no, 자기. I want to see you.” Jimin tells you. The three of you head into the bedroom.

“Sit on the bed, ______.” Yoongi instructs you.

“Oh, not so shy anymore.” Jimin chuckles. You sit on the edge of the bed awaiting further instruction. You didn’t have to wait long.

“Open your legs for Yoongi. He’s been missing this pretty pussy. I know he has.” Jimin instructs. You do so and Yoongi drops to his knees in front of the bed and pushes your legs further open. He kisses up your thigh, sucking and licking your skin. He licks your slit ever so slowly. You whimper.

“Did you miss his tongue?” Jimin asks. You nod. Yoongi’s finger returns to where it had been inside you. His long slender finger massages your g-spot as he licks and kisses and sucks sloppily around your center. His touch is a bit different from Jimin’s who’s fingers are some what thicker. He adds a second finger. Jimin lays on the bed next to you. His hands roaming your body, his lips pressing against whatever skin he can reach. 

“Ah, Yoongi.” You say breathily. You’re unable to stop the moans pouring from your mouth at this point. You’re so wet you could take either of them inside you with no problem. Jimin slips away from you. You sit up to see that he’s jacking Yoongi off. You pout at Jimin.

“Is my good girl complaining?” He asks, kissing Yoongi’s shoulder. He nibbles a trail up his neck and assists Yoongi in eating you out by pushing your leg even further open. Yoongi moans into you as he’s licking inside your folds causing you to moan. You shake your head at Jimin’s question.

“Nuh-ah-n-no.” You try to get out. Jimin smiles at you and lets out a small chuckle.

“That’s my baby. I don’t want to punish you on our first night with Yoongi.” He bites down on Yoongi’s shoulder. You swear Jimin’s statement made you even more wet. Yoongi’s free hand comes up to cup your breast, you place your hand over his.

“I’ve missed you.” You tell Yoongi reaching down to tug at his hair. He hums into you. Jimin picks up his pace jacking Yoongi off and then he stops altogether before Yoongi can cum. 

“Why don’t you get up on the bed too.” Jimin suggests.

“Uh-uh.” Yoongi says into you. Your thighs muscles are tightening and your holding on to the bed for support. Your calling out Yoongi’s name at this point and Jimin climbs back on to the bed.

“You sound so good, baby.” Jimin tells you, tracing soft circles around your breasts. He’s stroking himself and you reach over to help him out. Your climax is near. You pull Jimin down to kiss him, all moans and breath. Yoongi continues sucking on your sensitive clit as you shudder underneath him. Biting down on Jimin’s lip and scratching at his chest you finally cum. After calming down, you sit up and push Jimin onto the bed. You wrap your fingers around him and start to pump.

“I want to taste you.” You tell Jimin who sits up on his elbows.

You feel Yoongi behind you, his hard cock pressing into your ass. You reach behind you and wrap your fingers around Yoongi’s dick. 

“Yoongi first baby.” Jimin tells you. You smile down at him and nod. You pull Yoongi further on to the bed and push him down beside Jimin. Kissing down his chest you take him in to your hand slowly pumping him. You make your way down his happy trail and kiss and lick the top of his dick until you reach the head. You swirl your tongue around his head and massage his balls. He throws his head back.

“Did you miss this?” Jimin asks as he watches intently. Yoongi hums in response. You finally wrap your mouth around his head and slowly take him in. His hand finds the back of your head to guide you further onto his cock. He grunts when he hits your tonsils. You gag around him and stay there for a moment. You deep throat him until your eyes tear up and you pull off of him completely. You lick at his head and pump him while you do so.

“Fuck, baby.” He says in a low growl. You’re certain your wet all over again. Jimin sits up behind you and teases your pussy with his hard dick while you moan around Yoongi. You deep throat him again. You lick the under side of his dick while you suck and kiss down the underside of him. You feel his balls contracting and before he can cum you slip him back into your mouth so you swallow his release. You lean forward to let Jimin continue teasing you. 

Once you catch your breath you turn towards Jimin. Pushing him back on the bed, you slide down between his legs and take his thick member into your mouth. You gag on it and allow your saliva to coat him. You pull back and stroke him as you pay special attention to his head. You look up to see his beautiful face as it’s contorted by your actions. You lick circles around his head, drag your tongue down the underside of his shaft, slowly licking your way back to his tip and put him all in your mouth again. Jimin’s moaning is music to your ears. You pull away long enough to see Yoongi biting his lip at the sight of you two. You continue to stroke Jimin with varying pressure, twisting your hand around his dick. Jimin began to pet Yoongi’s cock and it wasn’t too long before he was hard again.

You continue to work on Jimin, You deep throat him, making sure he can feel your tonsils constrict around him. You’re rewarded with a chain reaction of moans from both men. You moan around Jimin. You continue stroking and sucking, licking and spitting. You watch as Jimin takes Yoongi into his mouth. You feel yourself clenching around nothing. Yoongi moans and you can feel your arousal dripping down your thighs at the sight of it all. 

Jimin pulls Yoongi closer. Yoongi is now straddling his face as he gets sucked off. Yoongi leans forward pulling you closer to him and allowing Jimin better access. With a hand around the back of your neck, Yoongi kisses you passionately.

You hold Jimin’s dick and straddle him, rubbing your slit with the head of his cock. You let him go and slide your clit up and down his shaft just to feel him. You guide him inside, calling out as he stretches you. You slowly lower yourself down on to him. 

“Fuck, Jimin.” You moan, “You feel so good.” Yoongi pulls you in to a second sloppier kiss and you’re both moaning into each other’s mouths. Jimin is audibly choking around Yoongi’s cock and you feel him dig his nails into your thighs. You pick up your pace, grinding your hips into Jimin’s.

Yoongi’s hands find your breasts and he pinches your nipples before he massages them. When you pull away for air Yoongi leans in to suck on your nipple. He kisses around your breasts and bites one nipple as he pinches the other. Your calling out now so close to your second climax. Jimin’s moans tell you he’s close too. Yoongi’s fingers find your clit to help you along and you’re so blissed out you can’t control yourself. 

Yoongi lets out a stuttered moan as he’s the first to release his load. Jimin pushes Yoongi’s thigh away, swallowing and wiping his mouth before he attempts to sit up. He grabs onto your hips and hammers you from beneath. You’re unable to catch your breath. Yoongi falls back on to the pillows.

“Shit, so good.” You moan. “Ji-fuck-ah.” You get out before you begin to see stars. Your climax hits you hard. Jimin continues to pound into you and soon you can feel him release inside of you. You fall on top of him, shaking, trying to catch your breath, still feeling his weak attempts at thrusting. 

“Fuck.” Yoongi speaks up. Jimin chuckles when he catches his breath. 

“Good huh?” He asks Yoongi as he slips his arms around you hugging you to his chest. 

Yoongi chuckles. “Fuck yeah.” 

You roll off Jimin who only lets you go long enough to do so before pulling you back down to his chest and cuddling you.

“So,” Yoongi breaks the silence. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” You giggle. At this point you’re no longer nervous about the conversation. You look up at Yoongi, grabbing his arm, you pull him towards you. Yoongi obliges and lays down next to you joining in on the cuddling.

“I think you know.” Jimin says, his eyes already closing. You hum with satisfaction and Yoongi scoots in as close as he can get to you, wrapping his arm around you and Jimin.

“I love you.” You say softly with your eyes closed. 

You didn’t say to who, but they both replied with, “I love you too.” And you smiled to yourself, pressing your face into Jimin’s chest and squeezing Yoongi’s hand as you drifted off to sleep. It was meant for both of them and they knew it,

________

**This has come to an end. I thoroughly hope you’ve enjoyed the ride. (: I want to thank all of you for reading this! It means a lot to me, especially the kudos and bookmarks (I see you and I love you for it!). I’m thinking of a spin off about Hoseok, we’ll have to wait and see if that comes to fruition. See you next time lovelies <3**


End file.
